Niran's Journey
by DragynMagic
Summary: A golden Vulpix who lost her mother to something unknown. Other Pokémon in her village say they've never seen a Pokémon who isn't the color they're supposed to be. Is she really special? Who knows...


**Point of view may switch between first and third person view.**

* * *

Tree trunks soared high into the sky, interlocking branches creating a thick canopy. The sounds of bird Pokemon could be heard throughout the trees. In an area where several branches had broken off, a beam of sunlight shined through to the ground of a clearing. The grass was a light, springy green. Lying in the midst of the beam of sunlight was a sleeping Pokemon.

It's golden back rose and fell from it's breathing. Peaceful dreams of calm meadows and starry skies danced across her subconscious. She ran through flowers and grasses, joy bubbling up inside her dream self. Hearing a voice behind her, she turned and saw her mother. As she ran toward her mother, the stars in the sky blinked out, and the flowers shriveled and turned black. Shadows surrounded her mother, rising above her head, then crashed down on her. "Mother, no!"

She jolted awake, tears in her eyes. She rested her head on her paws, letting the nightmare fade. Wiping her eyes on her paws, she stood and stretched, shaking her fur. The sunlight bounced off her golden coat, sending sunbeams everywhere.

~~First Person~~

"Ah! What are you trying to do, blind me?" I turned my head toward the voice, stepping out of the sunshine so they could see again. Sometimes my fur was too reflective. Blinking her eyes, the light brown Eevee looked up at me. "I've been looking for you everywhere." She skipped up to me.

"Sorry. I saw this sunbeam, and when I stepped under it, it was just so warm and comforting that I fell asleep." She must've seen something in my eyes that told her I wasn't okay.

"Niran, did you dream again?" She looked up at me, my friend since we hatched from our eggs.

"Oh Ashni. I just can't help thinking about what happened to her, and I miss her so much." Tears filled my eyes again, thinking about my mother.

"Come on now, none of that. Cheer up. She won't be gone forever." She swiped one of her long ears across my eyes, wiping my tears away.

"Okay, I'll try. Let's go to Pokemon Village." We turned and started walking into the trees. I bumped Ashni' side, and she bumped me back. We started lightly pushing each other, then pushed harder, playing a game. Ashni turned away and started running, and I chased her, trying to tag her. After a few minutes, she slowed down and I almost ran into her. We were both tired.

Ashni layed down on her side, trying to get her breath back. I sat next to her, panting. "Well, at least we're closer to the village now. Heh.." When we both had most of our breath back, we stood and walked the short distance to the village. Stepping out of the trees, I watched the scene before me.

The Kecleon brothers, Kec and Leon, were both at their shops, which stood side by side on the right side of the main street. Kec sold seeds, food, and other useful items, and Leon sold other things that were useful for adventurers. Kari, a Kangaskhan, was at her storage stall on the left side of the main street, and her daughter Gretta was playing nearby. Pearl the Persion was at her bank stall, next to Kari's. She had six safes behind her, to keep Pokemon's money safe. At the very end of the main street was an inn on top of a hill, run by a Chansey, Clara, and an Audino, Audrey. The various smaller streets that branched off of the main street just led to Pokemon's houses.

Ashni and I walked down a small path we had worn going to and from the forest. We walked up beside Gretta, who was sitting on the ground next to her mothers stall. She was just a baby, and she was sucking on a seed.

"Hello girls." Kari was watching us, and she smiled when we looked up at her. "Would you like some Pecha berries?"

"Yes please!" Ashni and I said at the same time. We loved Pecha berries. Kari turned around for a few seconds, grabbing two berries from a basket, and gave them to us.

" 'hanks, Kari," We had to speak around the berries in our mouths. Turning, we started walking again, making our way toward a tree beside the inn. As we passed groups of other Pokemon, I heard them whispering.

_"Is that a golden Vulpix?" "I've never seen a Vulpix that color before!" "Mama, what's wrong with her fur?" "Hush Livia, that's rude to say."_

Ashni and I arrived at our tree, and we set the berries down. "Don't listen to them, Niran."

"Well it's not like I can turn my ears off." I smiled mischevously, and she stuck her tongue out at me. We layed down in the grass and proceded to eat our delicious Pecha berries.

"You know, I've gotten so used to Pokemon talking about me and the color of my fur and how strange it is, that it doesn't even bother me anymore." I looked over at her, and she was staring down the hill and watching the other villagers.

"You're real special, Niran." She was speaking quietly. "I've never seen any other Pokemon that isn't the color they should be. None of the villagers have either. I've asked them."

I glanced at her, and she was still staring down the hill. "Well, if I am special, I'd sure like to know why. C'mon, let's go to the inn. It's starting to get dark, and Clara and Audrey might be wondering where we are." We both stood and started walking toward the entrance of the inn. As we got close, we heard some Pokemon yelling inside.

"You broke my son's Moon Stone! He was going to use it to evolve on his Hatch Day!" Walking inside, we saw a Wigglytuff yelling at a Croagunk. Just behind the Wigglytuff was a crying Jigglypuff, with two pieces of a broken Moon Stone lying in front of him. The Croagunk was just standing there with a bored look on his face.

"Don't you have anything to say? Apologize to my son!" The Wigglytuff stepped sideways so the Craogunk could see her son. Croagunk just stood there staring at the crying Pokemon. There were other Pokemon standing around, watching the scene.

"Ashni, should we do something?" I glanced at her. "No one else is doing anything." She was still just staring, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Quick Attack." I just barely caught her murmur before she zipped off. She moved so fast that the Wigglytuff and Croagunk didn't know what hit them. As she stopped in the middle of room, the Croagunk stumbled backwards into a Mankey, and the Mankey got a berry salad all over it's face. It started trembling, and as it turned I saw it's face turning red beneath the purple and blue berry juices. It started stomping and pounding it's fists, and I saw what it was about to do.

"Ashni! Move out of the way! That Mankey is about to use Thrash!" She glanced behind her, toward where I was looking. The Mankey had it's sight set on the still-crying Jigglypuff.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Ashni and I both ran toward the Jigglypuff as the Mankey was, but Ashni reached him first. She shielded him with her body, ready to protect the little guy. I stepped in front of them just before the Mankey got there. I felt punches and kicks all over my body, and I cried out in pain. After what felt like forever, they stopped.

Groaning, I opened my eyes a crack and saw the Mankey floating in the air, still punching and kicking. He was surrounded by a purple light. I looked toward Ashni to see if she was safe. She was still shielding the Jigglypuff, and something next to her was glowing.

Before I could figure out what the glowing thing was and which Pokemon was holding the Mankey, my vision turned dark, and everthing faded away.


End file.
